Ffupylggij
Ffupylggij, aka Little Pink, is Jigglypuff's Mirror World counterpart and a rival to her. She is Negative Numbuh 250b of the Negaverse Sector L1. History Entering the Negaverse While looking for a way to surprise attack Kirby, Shadow Kirby accidentally entered a portal to the Negaverse KND realm along with Little Pink, Rocketchu, Eon, Anti Diddy Kong, Dusk Tiff and Dusk Tuff. Unlike their Positive counterparts, none of the Negatives seemed to like the KND realm and they all wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. However, Little Pink herself might possibly be an exception since she seemed to be the least concerned about finding a way to get home. Later when meeting Ytnom Onu, Rocketchu accidentally uses the recommissioning device on Ytnom, making him Negative Numbuh 0 again. He then kidnaps Little Pink and her allies. When Little Pink and the others begged Negative Numbuh 0 not to hurt them, He then tells her he won't harm them and will even tell them the way to go back to their home realm in exchange for helping him regain control of the DNK. Little Pink and the others agree, realizing they have no other choice. Attack on the DNK Under Ytnom Onu's orders, Little Pink and the others snuck into the Smash Mansion at night to steal the Star Rod and he Dazzling Gleam TM, the items needed to power up the Negaverse's Recommissioning device. They accidentally awaken Diddy Kong, who was able to alert the rest of Sector L1 and they all attacked them. However, they managed to fight back, successfully stealing the two valuable items. Later on in the night, they made a raid on Negative Sector V, freeing Negative Numbuh 4 from the broccoli mines, defeating the other Sector -V members and kidnapping the Little Traitor Dudes for Children's Defense. After taking the LTDFCD back to Ytnom's lair, Rocketchu, Little Pink, and Dusk Tuff were able to use the powered up Negaverse's recommissioning device to have the Little Traitor Dudes forget all about ever rebelling against the DNK and have them go back to their destructive ways. After this, Negative Numbuh 0 and Negative Numbuh 4 made Shadow Kirby and the others Sector -L1 on the spot. Relationships Appearance Little Pink is a round pink puffball with pointed triangle ears and big round green eyes. She has stubby hands and feet, and a pink hair curl on her forehead. Personality Whereas Jigglypuff is a girlish type princess with a hidden tough side, Little Pink is mostly a tomboy with a hidden princess persona deep down. She doesn't seem to care whether or not people fall asleep when she sings and she's more concerned about controlling her fire breath which she sometimes has no control over. She seems sweet and nice at first glance, but she is very sassy and manipulative deep down. But she does show her kindness occasionally. Like her Positive counterpart, she's considered by most people very cute, tough and clever. Abilities Like her Positive counterpart, Little Pink has the ability to put people to sleep by singing and can puff herself up and float like a balloon before getting tired. But unlike Jigglypuff, Little Pink also can use her flamethrower attack to scorch her foes and can make herself temporarily invisible. Trivia While speaking Pokémon language, Little Pink is voiced by Rachel Lillis. But while speaking English, she is voiced by Tabitha St Germain, the same voice actor for Rarity from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Negative Category:Pokémon Category:Nega-Sector L1 Members Category:Musicbenders Category:Firebenders